The Night Before
by scarlet's.guarded.heart
Summary: A short fluff when Chuck and Sarah finally got together


**This is just a short fluff fic. It's about dettiot's Chuck ****vs. the In-Between Fic Challenge on Tumblr. Somehow, this is sort of edited with the version in her Tumblr (just minor ones).This is set between Chuck vs the Other Guy and Chuck vs the Honeymooners. The first line in this story is the main reason why I got hooked into watching Chuck.**

**I do not own Chuck or any of its characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

What are the odds that a gorgeous, sexy, beautiful, kickass spy would fall for a tall, lanky, nerdy guy who has nothing to offer? The probability of it is so slim and somewhat unfathomable that Chuck is still grinning as he thought of this in some part of his barely operational mind. It has only been the fourth the moment were they kissed. And with Sarah saying, "Shut up and kiss me." to him, he knows this may lead to something more than that, especially with them under the covers.

Chuck has never been a fan of casual sex. During their teenage hormonal years, Morgan used to call him 'old-fashioned' for he says doesn't want to have casual sex with stars like Bo Derek in one of their long arguments. And if he's going to be honest, it took him a while to lose his virginity because he was always waiting for the right girl to come along. For as long as he can remember, girls have never been exactly in the state of liking him. Granted, all the girls he asked said that he was charming but his tall, lanky figure didn't quite put that much macho points on him. In addition to him being a nerd, which made a turnoff to some of the girls. But Sarah, with all his imperfections and quirkiness, loved him... and he doesn't understand why. She can have any guy she wants and to him, the likes of a macho, suave and handsome guy, would definitely be Sarah's type. The guys whom she had dated and the guys that appealed to her throughout the years were proof that.

Kissing Sarah Walker is still something. Chuck can't even think of anything aside from kissing her soft lips that seem to crave for his own. After a while, things got a little... _intense_.

Clothes were thrown everywhere, the sheets were strewn almost on the floor, sweat covered their skin, and laughter would fill the air as they made their first, passionate love making. Chuck had never seen Sarah so playful, and he was mesmerized by the fact that she was smiling a lot when she was straddling him and just whispered, "You're so beautiful."

"You're just saying that because you finally saw me naked." Sarah said, lightly teasing.

"No, it's true. Clothes or without clothes, you always take my breath away." Chuck said as he rubs her waist and looked up to Sarah

She was smiling at him and rub the back of his neck, "You sound so cheesy, you know that?" but seeing that he kept smiling at her with that same smile she can't get enough of, she added, "Thank you, Chuck." She kissed him again for the nth time and whispered, "What time was our reservation?"

The fact that Sarah used the word 'our' made his heart soar. "As much as I want to eat outside and appreciate our first night in Paris, can we just order room service?" He asked between kisses.

"I thought you were hungry?" She asked lowering her hands to his abdomen

"Yeah... but I don't mind ordering in... or skipping dinner tonight." He said as his hands went to trace her spine.

"Oh Chuck... Its like you've read my mind." She said, lowering her hands more until she reached for his groin area.

"Oh God... I feel like... I can even skip more meals tomorrow." He said, kissing her neck

"And what could be more interesting than eating in Paris?" She asked, amused at his comment

He kissed her jaw, "Doing things.. with you.." he kissed her chin, "in this bed..."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She looked at him and smiled again

"Oh, you're cute when you're acting all innocent." He giggled

"Just shut up and kiss me, Bartowski."

xoxoxoxo

Chuck wasn't sure what time it is but he knew he was starving. It's a good thing Morgan gave him a Snickers bar before he and Casey went home. He looked at the woman beside him and smiled, the city lights illuminated her face enough for him to see her clearly and he thought she was more beautiful than any woman he had laid his eyes on, even when her hair is so dishevelled.

"Hm... Chuck..." She murmured, and he was surprised that even in her dreams, she was still thinking of him.

He kissed her forehead and quietly got up. He put on his boxer shorts as he tries to think where he put the laptop he was using hours ago. He grabbed the snickers in his bag and found the laptop under the bed. He checked his emails and his phone to see if Ellie messaged him. True enough, there was a mail that says she'll be having a getaway party before she and Devon will leave for Africa. Then he went to Google and proceeded with his real intention of using his laptop, to find more tourist attractions in Paris.

He wasn't sure if Sarah will agree to his plan to tour some parts of Paris, given her history with this city. But he knew that the Eiffel Tower was on the top of the list, so he looked onto the other tourist attractions that attract people to the City of Love and Lights. There was the Louvre, the Pantheon, the Notre Dame Cathedral, Musée d'Orsay...

"Chuck? What are you doing? Come back to bed." Chuck was startled when he heard Sarah's voice. He looked at the bed and saw her rubbing her eyes while her other hand spread the bed sheet on her upper torso.

"Just browsing my mail." He closed the laptop and went to bed, "Are you cold? Do want to put on some clothes?"

She yawned and replied, "You have my clothes?"

"Casey brought it here when he dropped us off."

"Hm... A shirt and one of my panties would be nice."

"Okay, coming right up." He said as he went to get her things in her bag. It's a good thing that it's dark because he wasn't sure how hard he was blushing as he searched for her panty in her bag. He went to the bathroom to drop it off and checked if she'll need anything more. When he was sure everything was okay, he called out for Sarah.

"Sarah, you can change now. The toothbrush is in here if you want to brush or a towel and some shampoo if you want to clean up."

She came up to the bathroom door, still wrapped around the bed sheet and smiled at him.

"You're so sweet."

He smiled back and said "Anything for you," and went to the bathroom door to meet her. He was surprised when she let the bed sheet fall onto the floor to reveal her naked body when he was near her. She put her arms around his neck and seductively whispered, "You're not joining me, Chuck?"

He wasn't sure how red his face and ears were, but he was sure it's quite visible. "I-I'm not sure.. I-I don't..."

"You don't want to?" She asked, pushing her body unto his a little nearer.

"No... God, no... It's not that I don't want to... It's just that..."

"Just what?" She asked, her voice a little huskier every time she speaks

If this is how Sarah Walker would lure a mark by 'any means necessary' he wasn't sure if that mark was the luckiest bastard in the world or the most unfortunate guy to fall under her trap.

He gulped, and finally had the courage to ask, "D-Do you want me to join you?"

"Of course." She said as she put her hands unto the waistband of his boxers and started to push it down.

xoxoxoxo

"Hey Sarah... Do you want to tour Paris with me?" He asked when they were lying again in bed, with his arms enveloped in her body.

"Tomorrow?" She asked when she turned to face him.

"Not necessarily... I mean, if we ever get the chance to actually leave this room, we can tour it. That is, if you want to." He said as he cupped her face.

She giggled and smiled at him, "Of course. If I remember correctly, Ellie mentioned that you've always wanted to go to Paris."

He removed his hands form her face and place it on her arms and said, "She did?"

"No, not really. I heard it from the surveillance when you were talking to Awesome."

"Ah..." He said as he remembered that mission when he met Hannah

"Tell you what, I'll think of something we can do other than touring Paris. But I'll do that tomorrow, okay?" She yawned, "I just really want to sleep right now."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Okay."

Sarah lowered her head in his chest and put her hand entwined with his. She started to doze off when she felt Chuck enlace their feet under the covers.

"God Sarah, you're feet are so cold."

"Yes... they've always been like that. But that's why you'll always be there to warm them up, right?"

He put his arms under her head and kissed her hair, "Yeah, I'll be here for as long as you'll have me. And I'm not only gonna warm up you feet..."

She smiled one last time before finally dozing off and whispered, "I could get used to that."

* * *

**Was it good? Bad? Tell me what you think.. :) I'm just glad I found some time to do this. So busy with school :(**

**Reviews, comments, violent reactions are well appreciated. I'm sorry if there are wrong grammars. Ciao!**


End file.
